In the current state of integrated circuit technology, transistors such as metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors are typically heavily incorporated into integrated circuits in order to perform a number of functions. These devices typically operate within certain operational parameters in order to prevent damage from occurring to these devices. For example, when performing their normal operations MOS transistors are typically allowed to only operate within a range of operational voltages. If voltages outside of such ranges are applied to these devices, such as when the devices are exposed to a voltage above the maximum allowable operating voltage, these devices will be stressed, causing damage to the devices. The resulting damage will typically degrade the devices reducing their operational capabilities and make such devices less than desirable for their intended use. Thus, circuit designers will typically employ safeguards in order to prevent these devices from being exposed to voltages outside of their normal operating voltages.